Bad boy
by briar black death rose
Summary: Sequel to Naught not nice. Ichigo and Shiro attend a new years party. There, Grimmjow has planned the party to look like a bar. Soon enough the two get intoxicated, where Ichigo says that they'd make the perfect threesome. Soon enough his dream comes true. Enjoy both his ex lover and current lover making it a night to remember.


**Briar: LoLo326 asked me to make a sequel to Naught not nice. A new years addition so here it goes.**

Well, here I am so lets do a recap once more. Remember that time I had that sexy Adonis and we had some hot sex? Well that one night stand turned out to warp more into a relationship between us. It was now New Years Eve and something I wished wasn't here. The company was throwing yet another party so once more I was the escort for Shiro since Grimmjow was too lazy to help him out and the blue haired bastard had too much fun teasing me and Shiro over our relationship. The threat being that he would have Ishida write an entire article about said relatioship. _Kishire_ _inc _was more than just modelling; it was a magazine with articles. We did articles kind of like Cosmo did but nothing on make up or those major famous people on _People_ or _Ok_ magazine. It was more sex based part of Cosmo and no one was really bothered by it. There were articles on how to please your other, or hot steamy kinks to try out. Yup, Grimmjow and I being in there more than once for office affairs. _  
_

Tonight was now New Years eve and yes, I know I've said it before but some people are just too stupid to listen. Another staff party to attend, oh joy. Shinji refused to have a party, apparently to busy with his new fling. Once again, Tensa had to take care of his kid and thus left me to endure the presence of the perverts known as my friends. I was in the elevator with Shiro going down from one floor on the mall to the bottom and the elevator was made of glass windows. There were a few occupants in the elevator at the moment so it wasn't too quiet but it wasn't loud either.

"Hey, did you know this would be a great place to moon someone," Shiro said to me," the glass is clear giving people a clear view ya know."

I blushed like mad but it was true though. If you thought about it, you could see the people walking around and if you dropped trou people would see your ass. Not something I planned on doing because I had already got in trouble before. Being arrested for public indecency was not on my bucket list. Hitting my boyfriend for his bluntness, I walked out of the elevator once it opened. Shiro laughed and realized he probably shouldn't have said that in the mall elevator since it was inappropriate. I mentioned how people probably thought he was nuts. He was, but he was my nut.

Walking towards the parking lot, I entered Shiro's car; he drove a Camero. It was black with a Celtic dragon on the hood, painted by him, and red lights, but they shined the normal shade. It was comfy to sit in and it made me jealous. Sure I could by the car in a heart beat, but being flashy wasn't my style. Ironic huh, since I have orange hair and because I'm a model. The music playing was loud, just like Shiro could be sometimes when he was excited. I found myself nodding off on the way to the party and yes, I know that's a shocker since the music was extremely loud.

There was no dress theme for the party except that you wear your clothes. A rule Grimmjow made since the first party he threw, one of the guys came dressed in nothing and Rangiku, already drunk thought it was okay and almost stripped. _Almost._ Her agent, Toshiro was the one who made sure she stayed dressed the whole time. Pretty hard since Kira and Hisagi ended up wearing loin clothes since they got so smashed.

I found myself woken up, startled while Shiro was leaning over me and smirking.

"Wake up sleepy head we're here," announced Shiro.

Groaning, I tried to move but was stopped by the restraints known as a seatbelt. Removing it, I opened the door and waited for the beep noise the car made when it locked. Shiro wrapped his arm around me and we walked towards the entrance of the building. Moving to the elevator and passing the secretary who greeted us, we and entered the elevator. It was just us and I couldn't help but think about the last time I was in the elevator with Shiro and how he had brought up how it was perfect for mooning. However, this one was not made out of glass. I really hoped that Shiro wouldn't advise a drunk Renji to put his butt up against the windows or even convince Rangiku to remover her top and press her breasts up against the window. All hell would break loose and Shiro would be fired. A pity, since I was really hoping to have some hot office sex with him sometime. Shiro had applied to be a model and publicist.

Once entering the room, I was greeted by Grimmjow. The man clapped and hand on my back before moving lower and squeezing my ass. Glaring at the pervert, I moved away from him. I watched from my peripheral vision just to make sure that he didn't try anything with my boyfriend. Luckily, Grimmjow didn't pull any moves on Shiro which made me feel slightly better.

Before Grimmjow could try anything I took Shiro by the hand and led him towards a table. The room had been decorated to look like a bar. There were stools and booths and a main area for people to sit right where there were drinks made. Grimmjow seemed to have hired many people for this. The woman wearing black dresses showing off cleavage with high heels and a necklace with the words 'new year' on it. If the ones who weren't comfortable with the attire, they wore a black baggy shirt over top, and if they had their dresses ruined. Some wore fedora hats made of plastics with hats on them. The males wore black shirts and dress pants. red ties or red suspenders. I took Shiro to a booth with the wide screen television nearby. The hockey game was on but I didn't care.

One of the waitresses came by while me and Shiro were in deep conversation. I gasped since she startled me, thus causing Shiro to laugh at me. I was blushing a deep red but thankfully it was dark so I couldn't be seen. She asked if we needed menus and we nodded our heads. Looking at the menu I found that there wasn't much to order since I didn't like beer. Sighing, I read over some of the drinks and ordered a ninja turtle. Shiro ordered a corona beer and I tried my best not to make a face of disgust. She left us at that and we looked over what there was. We didn't have to worry about prices and such since Grimmjow had announced that everything was free and that at the end of the night he'd pay for it. A special bonus. That basically gave Rangiku the green light to drink her ass off. Thank god her manager was there.

The same waitress came back once more scaring the crap out of me. Shiro didn't notice this time so I didn't get teased. Thanking the woman for the drinks, we gave her our orders. I was having ribs and Shiro was having taco's. She handed us our drinks and I noticed mine was purple. Kind of cool. There was at least one-third crushed ice in the glass but it didn't bother me. Taking out the straw I took a experimental sip. It was good. I couldn't even taste the alcohol. Just the grape soda. Taking a larger sip it didn't take long to finish the drink. The waitress came by once more and I looked at the menu.

"There's a drink on there that isn't on the list," began the woman," it's my favorite. It taste like watermelon jollyranchers if you like that kind of stuff."

I thought about it for a second." Sure."

"Okay," said the waitress and turned to Shiro," anything else for you?"

"I'll have a porn star," replied Shiro.

The woman nodded her head and went to take our orders. Shiro was on the inside of the booth. Resting my head on his shoulder I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. It was still early. Only 6:30. There was a large countdown clock that popped up every so often telling us when midnight was. Asking if we had our midnight drinks. I didn't know what I would have at midnight but I knew I had someone to kiss for once. Last year, I had no one. Grimmjow had taken pity and kissed me. Butting in, or else I would have got a sloppy drunk one from Rangiku. She had given three before Toshiro caught her. She was fast when she wanted to be.

I wasn't buzzed yet, I wasn't some light weight. A few words were said between me and Shiro and I grew bolder. Kissing him on the lips, only to be interrupted by giggles.

"Your not suppose to give your kiss till midnight," the woman pointed out.

Looking down at the table in embarrassment, I thanked the woman once more for my drink. It was good but it was a shocker in taste since I hadn't had a jollyrancher in a long time. My ribs came not too long after as did Shiro's taco's. I alternated between eating the ribs and taking a drink so that I wasn't drinking on an empty stomach. I was almost done my drink when the woman came by again. Grimmjow must be paying them a lot if they are coming by so much. Either that or another crazed yaoi fan girl.

"Do you want another drink?" asked the woman.

I nodded my head and looked at the menu." Uhh... I'll have a Canadian Lemonade."

"Sure," replied the woman," and you sir?"

"Just give me a shot of vodka," replied Shiro.

I stole one of Shiro's taco's while he was giving his order. Smirking at his outburst of shock that I had taken one. i pointed out he had three more and that he could take a piece of my rib if he wanted so. It was good. I noticed the price on the drink I ordered. $16.99.

"Better be big if it's that much," I muttered to myself.

Not a few minutes after did the girl come back. It was a large glass and I was shocked. There had to be at least over 500ml of alcohol in that. There was also 500ml of Mike's hard lemonade in it. It had a tiny straw too. It was kind of funny and I once more gave my thanks. Shiro downed his shot and ordered a tropical fish bowl. When it arrived the glass was twice as big as mine. It was a nice shade of blue. Not cyan blue but more like a light teal shade. Shiro had just shrugged his shoulders at my response. There were to straws so I snuck a sip. It was good. Mine was as well. It had raspberry purree in it. When I was half way through I lifted up the lemonade bottle and almost yelped at how fast the glass filled. Putting it back down, I sighed in relief when it stopped filling. It seemed like it would take forever to drink it. I tried chugging it. That took around five sips and it started to upset my stomach. It was probably the vodka.

Sighing, I knew I couldn't leave my drink unattended. Shiro or someone might put something in it. Like pepper. I learned my lesson the hard way one time going out to lunch with Renji and Ikakku. Bastards ruined a perfectly good drink by putting a bunch of salt and pepper in it while I went to the bathroom. Jerks.

It felt like forever until I finished my drink. When I did I bee lined it to the bathroom. Sighing in relief once I got to pee. It felt fan-fucking-tastic. After I finished, I moved back to the booth I was at with Shiro. The waitress coming back so soon once more asking what else we wanted.

"A cherry blow pop," I answered.

After she left I started to laugh. Telling Shiro that was my first dirty drink for the night and winking, I almost had him spewing out the last of his drink. I was tempted to order some others but I couldn't think of any at the moment. I knew I was feeling a little buzzed. After taking a couple more shots of pure absolute vodka and ever clear I tried to count how many I had. That was four and each of then were about 40% vodka if I could remember. Plus the large drink I had and the three other glasses I had.

When I looked at the clock I saw it said it was ten and my jaw dropped. Oh hot damn, time sure flew. Grimmjow had joined us a few minutes prior but I wasn't really paying much attention to him. Ordering a blue mother fucker causing me to laugh my ass off when I did notice him. It was funny since he was a blue mother fucker. The waitress only smiled and walked away no doubt understanding the humor. Grimmjow stared at her ass and I kicked him under the table. The man was confused and I leaned forward.

"Kiss me," I breathed.

"I think you drank to much," spoke Grimmjow unsure.

"We'd make the perfect threesome!" I exclaimed loudly and hitting my fist with an open palm.

A few heads turned but I had alcohol flowing through my system making it not a big deal to me. The woman came back once more so I ordered a 5 Alive and another Canadian Lemonade. Knowing the dangle drink would easily be finished in under five minutes and the bull dogs was much larger, I knew I would be visiting the bathroom soon enough. I asked the woman for a larger straw and told her it'd be easier for me to drink my larger drink. She nodded her head and I also asked for a large pepperoni pizza. I was hungry too and I figured Shiro might be too since I stole two our of his three taco's from before.

The woman came back and I did drink my 5 alive quickly. It was good. Kind of tasted fruity. I took a sip of Shiro's Flinestone drink. Amazed it actually tasted like the vitamins. I then began drinking my larger drink. Trying to consume it as quickly as possible. Grimmjow chuckling at my expense before I pointed out that he was paying for all this shit and I wasn't.

Thankfully, my already intoxicated body was able to handle larger sips and finished it in no time. I stumbled my way to the bathroom. Having to pee badly since I hadn't had the other drinks leave my system. When I returned, I had to dodge Ikakku who had slid across the bar table and fallen off unlike Renji who made a perfect slide...Until he tripped, fell and kissed Byuakuya, Rukia's brother in law. I laughed not like everyone else wasn't. Even Hisana was.

When I made my way closer to the table I felt something bad in my stomach. Not like vomit kind but like something would go wrong. Further proof was a smirking Grimmjow and Shiro. The two grabbing me before I could ask what was happening. The world was spinning and I was laughing at the joyride I was taking. Before I knew it, I was in a room that was dark. Someone flipped the lights on and realization dawned on me that we were in Grimmjow's office. Before I could say anything, I was bending over and half my body was on the desk. Confusion swam in my amber orbs until I remembered something. Saying how we'd make the perfect threesome...Well it turns out I got my wish, huh.

Trying to turn around, I was allowed such and Grimmjow removed my shirt. Hot lips kissing a trail down tanned skin causing me to shudder since the air around us was somewhat cold. Feeling his teeth latch onto one of my dusty colored nipples, I arched into him. Grimmjow rolling one around before moving to the next. It was the alcohol speaking, but I was already half hard from all this.

Pulling Grimmjow into a kiss, I opened my mouth. Granting him access to territory he knew all too well, our tongues entwined and I was unaware of Shiro who was stroking his member to life. I felt Grimmjow use a hand to pinch my nipples. Gasping at the powerful pinch, I moaned wantonly. My nimble fingers moved down Grimmjow's sides and unbuttoned his pants. Pulling way from the hot kiss to yank them down. Grimmjow never wore underwear when there was a party so it was no surprise to see his dick come from its confines.

Kissing his jaw, I moved downwards as I removed my own pants. Nipping at the column of his neck before sucking, I made sure to leave a mark. Everyone knew about mine and his little office fun but now they'd just know Shiro got to be included as well. I like Shiro a lot, but you know what they say three's a party, fours a crowd. So party it was.

"Do you really want to do this?" Grimmjow asked Shiro.

"Yeah," replied Shiro," I may not be as drunk as Ichi but lets give it a spin. See if we're compatible if not then too bad for you. I mean, you guys have been fuckin' fer years. It's my turn."

"Or too bad for you," Grimmjow pointed out arrogantly.

I pulled at blue locks in attempt of trying to get Grimmjow's attention. Locking our lips together I lifted my hips up to grind them together. Whimpering at the tight squeeze Grimmjow gave to my ass, my nails ranked down his back.

Leaning back, I allowed Grimmjow to straddle my waist as I laid on his desk. My fingers moving to my own nipples and pinching them harshly. A gasp came from my mouth as I once more arched up. Our erections slide over one another. In a breathy whispered I begged Grimmjow to touch me, to fuck me.

"I want'cha ta do somethin' for me Ichi," said Grimmjow.

"What?" I asked in a breathy voice.

Grimmjow leaned forward and in a hushed, dark husky tone spoke." Suck my dick."

Nodding my head I agreed. Moving so that Grimmjow was no longer on top of me and I was no positioned between his legs. There was a faint blush across my nose but I didn't really notice. Licking the head and putting my tongue in the slit, I then started to take him in. Harshly sucking and holding on to Grimmjow's hips. Moaning, sending vibrations along his erection to make it all the more stimulating. I tried to go far but the length that I couldn't suck, I used my hand to jerk motions up and down. It still seemed to please Grimmjow and the man was a little bigger than Shiro, I knew that. Figuring I had adjusted enough, I began to take the rest of his length in. Gagging a few times but not letting that stop me, I didn't notice Shiro's impressed look. The one thing I payed attention to was the moans coming from the man in front of me.

Pulling back with a wet popping noise, I took in a few gasps of breath. Pre cum squirting on my face and leaking down. I winced before latching myself on once more. Tongue swirling around and alternating between hard and long sucks to short and soft ones. Grimmjow reacted mostly to the harsher ones, I knew that but I enjoyed teasing the man as well. My amber eyes looked up to meet glazed cyan eyes. Deep throating him, I almost moved back to gag since he had just thrust into my mouth. I was unprepared and let my teeth sink down a little in warning. A glare given his way before I resumed what I was doing. I felt his tan fingers grasp my hair and this time he didn't roughly jerk my head forward. After a few more sucks I was pulled off by Grimmjow lifting me up so we could once more kiss. He sucked my tongue into his mouth, his seed landing on his tongue. His thumb caressed the side of my cheek before we pulled apart for air. Each gazing into each other with lusty eyes.

"Don't think that was enough," Grimmjow whispered," prepare yourself for me."

Nodding my head, I Moved back. Spreading my legs, I stroked my own erection a few times. Slicking my own fingers up a few times before moving them down and having my finger gently move around the twitching hole. Pushing my first finger through the tight ring of muscle, I tilted my head back and moaned. Licking my dry lips before moving in deeper before pushing out. Only to once more push back in. Finger moving around each time before finding my sweet spot. Mouth hanging open, I gasped. Pressing against it harder before pulling out and adding a second finger. Taking my fist, I bit down on it to avoid making any loud noises as I painfully thrust my finger inside. Low whimpers and mewls were the only thing that could escape. They were muffled but you could still hear them.

Removing my hand from my mouth, I look at Grimmjow."Please. Please, put your dick inside me. I want to feel it."

"Well since you asked so nicely," answered Grimmjow in a teasing tone.

Removing my fingers, I kept my gave on Grimmjow. He grasped my hips and pulled me forward. His erection aligning with my anxious hole. I was ready to be filled to the brim by Grimmjow. I gasped at the initial penetration. Eyes slightly watery.

"Ngh," I grunted," mhmm...Hard...Harder."

The feeling of being stretched burned a little but it felt so good. It felt like my breath had been stolen from me and someone was sitting on my chest as I waited for Grimmjow to thrust once more into me. Wiggling my hips, I felt his blunt erection pressing onto my prostate gland. Mouth handing open, I panted. Trying to thrust my hips back I was stopped by Grimmjow grasping my hips. Whining, I begged him to move forward. Of course, the tone I used worked. I had learned how to get my way with him and him I. He began a ruthless pace and he knocked the wind out of me. His fingers painfully holding hips and my legs wrapped around his waist, my fingers dug into his wrist. The sound of skin against skin and grunts, moans and mewls bouncing off the walls.

I met each and every thrust Grimmjow gave to me. My prostate was thoroughly abused. I didn't care. no one should be this good at sex. I felt the coil inside me tighten even further. It was ready to unwind. Grimmjow removed one hand from my hips and began to start a rhythm to match the pace he had set.

"So...Good," I moaned," I'm...Coming...Can't hold on."

Before I could say any more I felt my orgasm come. Semen spewing out and landing on my chest and on Grimmjows. My body was sated and I laid limp. My penis still had some semen spewing out while Grimmjow continued his pace. I could barely make out breath moans as he continued to ride out his own orgasm. Our bodies were coated with sweat and a groaned as he slipped out of me. I wasn't surprised to feel his weight no longer on top of me. What surprised me was when I felt new weight on top of me.

Looking up, I noticed Shiro was grinning. My gaze moved downwards and I noticed his own erection.

"It's time for me to play," Shiro grinned seductively.

Shiro was no longer in any clothing. The man was fully on display for me to oogle. Washboard abs, and perfectly sculpted v-shaped back. White taunt muscle and glimmering nipple piercings within the dark. Smirking I told him to bring it on in a taunting voice. My body was still recovering from my previous orgasm but I could handle anything Shiro gave me.

"C'mere ya naught boy," Shiro purred.

Managing to sit up I moved to Shiro's lap. Kissing him on the cheek before claiming his lips. Grimmjow was sitting casually in his office seat that he had moved over while I had climbed onto Shiro. Not like I cared. I didn't need preparation this time. Shiro Held my ass and spread my cheeks with one hand. The other used to guide his cock into my anus. He entered with one powerful thrust. Biting down on my lip, I allowed Shiro to claim my lips. Mouth open as tongues entwined and tangled. My hand moving to my own erection and pumping the soft flesh to hardness.

"Mmm..So good," I moaned out.

Leaning my head on Shiro's shoulder, I panted. There was no need to have my body adjust to Shiro's length but Shiro stilled just for precaution. With such a simple action like that, I knew he cared. I was still wet from Grimmjow so Shiro hadn't needed much cum to make the insertion with ease. My arms were wrapped around his neck. Hands dangling and clenching. Rising up and slamming back down, I moaned at the friction that was caused. Connecting our lips once more, I rose my hips and slammed them down once more. This time Shiro lifting his hips so that he met my own thrust. My mouth was covered, the moan muffled but the vibration was felt along our tongues.

Pushing Shiro back, I now straddled his own waist. Hands on his chest as I began to bounce up and down. Fingers clenching and unclenching before I began to dig my own nails into his chest. No blood was drawn but the action caused Shiro to thrust up to meet. Groaning I bit on my lip. Shiro bucked his hips up and I tilted my head back. I could feel a bead of sweat roll down my neck. My body was growing tired. I could tell from the shaking of my arms but I wanted to show Shiro I could do this much for him.

Leaning forward, I licked Shiro's lower lip before pressing my own to his. My tongue slipping through. I could taste the last few of his drinks on my tongue but that was the least of my concerns. Before I could say anything, our position were switched. I was no laying on my back while Shiro thrust into me.

"Let me help you," Shiro breathed in my ear causing me to shudder.

I wasn't going to lay there like a dead man. I lifted my hips up. Mouth hanging open as he hit my sweet spot dead on each time. My eyes were wide with shock. The stimulation of pleasure frying my pain making my words non-coherent. Shiro's lips were now on my neck. Sucking and nipping. I was unaware that he was leaving more than one hickey on my neck. Instead, I had tilted my head allowing him better access and thus, allowing him to leave more marks.

"Har-Harder," I moaned," g-give it t-to me ha-har..Ugh-er."

I had gotten my wish. Shiro had been going easy on me before but now he set a ruthless pace that surpassed Grimmjow. I didn't even need my cock to be touched for my orgasm to be reached. Exploding on my own and Shiro's chest I was now no longer able to move. Staring at Shiro with a lazy smile as he moved in and out of me. His pace moving to a more slower one causing a low whimper to escape my throat before he picked up once more causing me to scream in pleasure before I lifted my hand up to my mouth to bite it.

Shiro had finally released. His hot, sticky semen filling me and Shiro landing on top of me. Each of us panting and gasping for much needed air. Giving him a sloppy kiss, I smiled. The loud of cheering and noise makers resonated throughout the building.

"happy new years Shi," I said tiredly.

**Briar: Tis done. This is my 12 chapter in 8 days *faints from exhaustion***

**Ichigo: I think we killed her.**

**Shiro:NOOOO! who will write the sex?**

**Ichigo: *grins eviley***

**Shiro: Since Briar is unavailable bye bye for now.**


End file.
